


An Unexpected Gift

by Elayna



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-01
Updated: 2002-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/pseuds/Elayna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex's gift to Clark ends up benefitting himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks: To Dianne and Amy for the helpful betaing.

Clark was a virgin.

Many might be deceived into thinking he had some experience. He was an attractive young man, tall, and loose-limbed with gorgeous dark hair and blue eyes, but Lex could always tell. It was the subtle signs, a flush across his cheeks indicating embarrassment, a hint of awkwardness revealing a lack of full awareness of his own body. Clark's personality and history confirmed Lex's guess - everyone knew Clark was a paragon of good family values, madly in love with Lana Lang since they first met as little children.

Lana was probably a virgin too, but her football-playing boyfriend had gotten a few good feels during their years of dating. Even when she exposed her doubts and confusion about her future, flipping from popular cheerleader to klutzy waitress to goody two-shoes volunteer, Lana's body displayed an innate grace and the wisdom of experience shone in her eyes.

Lex smiled as he walked forward, watching Clark heft boxes from the old farm truck, carrying the produce to the kitchen door of the Luthor mansion. Since Clark had saved his life, the teen had become Lex's personal project.

Jonathon Kent would never take steps to introduce his son to the wonders of his sexuality, undoubtedly content for Clark to figure out such things in the truck's front seat, groping an inexperienced schoolmate and fumbling with a pilfered condom. But what Daddy wouldn't do, Lex was more than happy to accomplish with all the style and finesse his millions could command. A good first time was the least he owed Clark.

Clark's biceps bulged slightly as he carried two boxes, one on each shoulder, and Lex could only regret the Smallville native was so indoctrinated into heterosexuality. Lex would have been more than happy to take Clark in hand himself, but he guessed the teen's mindset was too narrow to enjoy such an experience.

Lex waited until Clark was leaving the kitchen, before stepping forward. "Hey Clark."

"Lex." Even if his reply was succinct, Clark's smile was genuine, his blue eyes lighting with pleasure. Clark liked Lex, despite his parents' mistrust of the youthful tycoon.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to dinner tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? I don't know. My parents are going out of town. A special celebration. They won a weekend at a bed and breakfast. "

Having arranged for the Kents to 'win' the overnight stay, Lex was well aware of that fact, but he kept his expression deliberately open and ignorant. "That's great. Where?"

"Pleasant Springs."

"That's great. I've heard it's a pretty town, very scenic. So you'll be on your own, then? Come over. Why eat leftovers all alone, when you could be hanging out with a friend. We are friends, right, Clark??"

Lex could see Clark's inner struggle, the natural friendliness ultimately stronger than his parents' prejudice against a person they barely knew. "I'll have to take care of the evening chores first."

"Seven?"

"Seven's great. I'll see you then." Another smile and a wave, and Clark was climbing back into the truck, driving off.

Lex smiled too, his practiced smile. Having been raised as the son of Lionel Luthor, true enthusiasm with life such as Clark displayed had been bludgeoned out of Lex long ago. But at least Clark had agreed to come, giving Lex a chance to repay Clark for rescuing him from a watery grave, trapped in his Porsche. Step one was complete.

Time to make a phone call and ensure the success of Step Two.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clark dressed just as cleanly, neatly, and mundanely as Lex would have guessed. Black corduroys hugging his long legs, a maroon pullover shirt that looked good with his complexion, plain black shoes. The perfect Smallville style for an evening at a friend's house. Nothing too fashionable or too scruffy, all bought at a department store a cut above the local Wal-Mart but definitely below the haute couture that could be found in Metropolis.

"Clark, good to see you." Of course, to Clark, Lex probably looked just as clean, neat and mundane in his black slacks and sapphire blue shirt. Lex had made a few compromises to blend into middle America, saving his more extravagant outfits for nights back in the city. Still, the slacks and shirt were pure silk, a sensual fabric that caressed his skin, and the shoes were handmade of Italian leather in a small shop in Rome. Lex had to maintain some of his standards.

"Lex, thanks for asking. It's nice to not have to cook for myself."

"You'll love my chef. There's been one small change of plans, though."

"Yes?"

Shutting the door behind Clark, Lex escorted him into the main drawing room, a spacious area decorated with comfortable but expensive antiques. "A couple of old friends dropped by to visit, so there will be four of us."

Clark paused in the archway, a nervous look in his eyes, likely remembering one of his father's rants about the duplicity of Lex's father, and how Lex was bound to follow in his old man's footsteps. "Four of us?"

"It's okay, Clark. They're nice girls. You'll like them."

Reassured, Clark moved forward, offering his hand politely to the two women seated on the couch, saying hello, and receiving a warm welcome. Lex smiled in satisfaction behind his back. Before this evening was over, Clark was going to have the best night of his life with two of the most experienced whores in Metropolis.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours later, the quartet adjourned back to the drawing room, Lex supremely contented with his plan. The meal was superb, Henri's talent shining on the admittedly simple fare. Nothing exotic that would make Clark feel gauche, not knowing how to eat it, just perfect slices of steak, baked potatoes, mixed vegetables in a creamy sauce, green salad, an exquisite Cabernet from his father's cellar, a coca-cola for Clark, who gave a small, "I'm driving" while putting his hand over the top of the wine glass, all topped off with a decadent chocolate cake.

Madame Antoinette had made perfect selections with Lily and Susie. At first, Lex had thought to ask for a Lana-clone, someone slim and sweet with straight brown hair and green eyes. But after explaining the situation to Madame, he agreed to her suggestions. Lily would have made an ideal geisha girl, with her porcelain complexion, black eyes, and thick, black hair, bobbed to brush the top of her shoulders. Susie was a blue-eyed blonde who could easily be visualized in a bikini on a California beach. Both were beautiful and sensual with excellently curved bodies, but their manners and style were elegant, not blowsy or obvious.

Even better, Susie was born and raised on a farm in Idaho, allowing her and Clark to strike up on a long conversation about agriculture and life in a small town while he and Lily pretended to renew a prior friendship.

Clark sat on the couch, and Susie sat down by him, smiling a little too brightly, as if the Cabernet had put her on the verge of tipsy. She giggled and leaned into Clark's body while Lex drew Lily over to the drinks bar. The mirror over the bar allowed Lex to watch what was happening in the room, Susie leaning into Clark's strong body, running her long red nails over the corduroy fabric covering his thighs. Most importantly, Lex could see Clark's ambivalent body language, the flush on his cheekbones from sexual awareness contrasting with the stiffness in his shoulders.

His eyes met Lily's, and she gave a small shake of his head, agreeing with his assessment. Clark was simply too young, too green, and too well brought up to allow himself to be dragged upstairs in Lex's house for his first roll in the sack. Directness was necessary.

"Go for it, Clark. She's yours."

"What?"

"I'm yours," Susie cooed, nibbling on his ear. "Anything you want to do, we can do." Her hand slid from his thigh to his clasp his crotch, an action that had Clark instantly springing off the couch, to stare at her in shock.

Damn, Clark was going to make this difficult. Why were the Kent men so stubborn and stiff-necked? "She's here for you, Clark. Call it a small repayment for saving my life."

"Or you could have me instead." Lily's body undulated as she swayed over to Clark, curvaceous breasts and hips outlined by the clingy red dress. "Or both of us," she whispered throatily in his ear.

"You're - "

"They're professionals, Clark." Professionals, a good word. Not whores, hookers, or a similarly vulgar word that would offend Clark's Midwestern sensibilities. Not ladies of the night or another euphemism too vague and cute. "I want you to have a good time."

"This isn't how I have a good time, Lex."

Clark's tone was flat and hard, evidence that he was getting mad, a rare emotion for the good-natured young man. Time for a change of logic. Drawing him away from the women, Lex lowered his voice. "Look Clark, I can tell you're - not very experienced. I'm older than you - "

"By a few years," Clark muttered.

"Believe me, they've been important years, Clark. Sex the first time isn't the greatest thing, particularly for a woman. You wouldn't want to hurt anyone, would you? These ladies can give you a little polish."

The secrets Clark kept hidden flickered in his clear blue eyes. Somehow Lex had hit an important nerve, but he hadn't been totally persuasive. "My parents always said it was important to love a person."

"Love is a wonderful thing, Clark, but sex is - sex is overpowering that first time, amazing and wonderful. Women can be very fragile. You're a strong guy." But not an athlete, a fact that Lex always found odd. Other than a brief stint with the football team, Clark played no organized sports. With his body and coordination, he should have a wall of trophies.

That flicker of some strong emotion - fear? - again, but Clark's jaw hardened. "It wouldn't be right, Lex."

Backing off, Lex made his voice teasing. "Won't take the truck, won't take a fun time - you're a hard man to thank, Clark Kent."

"Just be my friend, Lex, that's thanks enough."

From the other side of the room, Susie seemed to take the rejection in stride, asking, "The evening doesn't have to end, does it? I would love a cup of hot cocoa. "

Clark was visibly hesitating, uncomfortable with the situation, but Susie smiled, white teeth flashing in a friendly grin, and patted the couch. "Come on, I won't bite if you don't want me to. You didn't finish telling me about the harvest."

When Clark shifted his feet uneasily, Susie merely shook her head, smile still bright. "Sit down by me and talk, kiddo. I'm still an Idaho farm girl at heart, no matter what I do for a living."

Her words released the stiffness from Clark's shoulders, and he sat back down on the couch, hunching forward, arms dangling on his knees while Lex rang the bell for the butler. Cocoa ordered, he and Lily sat down on the other couch, the Asian woman curling up to him. "Don't worry," she whispered, "Susie's not done yet. She'll convince him."

Susie was a dreamer if she thought any woman other than Martha Kent could persuade Clark to change his mind once it was made up, but Lex just gave a mental shrug. He would watch and cut it off if Clark started getting uncomfortable again, but he hoped Susie could repair any damage that had been done. He valued Clark's friendship. The woman did seem to be a good conversationalist; the cocoa arrived and she and Clark were soon exchanging stories and laughs as they chatted. Lex and Lily mostly sat quietly, sipping aperitifs, indulging in the merest beginning strokes of foreplay, nothing that would embarrass Clark, but enough to tease Lex with the promise of the night ahead after Clark left. Lily and Susie's time was already purchased; he might as well enjoy it.

Another half hour passed before Clark swayed, his fingers clenching, the china cup shattering into pieces in his hands. Susie gave a small squeak of surprise, as Lex jumped up and rushed over. "Clark, are you okay?"

Clark was standing, eyes unfocused. "I don't know, Lex. I - I feel hot. Dizzy."

Over her momentary surprise, Susie stood, winding her arms around Clark's shoulders, nuzzling at his ear. "Don't worry, you'll be just fine. I'll take good care of you."

"What did you do?" came from both Clark and Lex, their voices shocked, but Clark's was scared, while Lex's tone was angry.

Plastering herself against Lex's back, stroking his bald head, Lily answered for her. "Just slipped him a little secret potion to loosen him up. We can all have fun together now." Quietly so only Lex would hear, Lily whispered, "We could tell you wanted him."

"No, I - " Clark jerked out of Susie's arms. With the awkward coordination of a marionette, he slammed out of the room, the wood splintering as the door handle was ripped off. Lex flexed his shoulders, forcing Lily away to follow Clark. The youth only made it to the stairway, collapsing in a heap on the bottom step.

Sitting down on the stair, Lex patted Clark's knee. "Clark, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. But you're going to need help. You can't get through this yourself."

Clark gripped Lex's hand, squeezing, his eyes haunted with worry. "I could hurt them, Lex. I could hurt them."

The strength in Clark's hand bore witness to the truth of his statement. Even as he noted the lack of cuts and wondered how Clark escaped damaging his hand from breaking the cup, Lex winced as he realized that Clark's worry might be more than some bizarre teenage neurosis. Clark was indeed hellishly strong. He squeezed back, using every ounce of his arm power gained from years of fencing lessons. "You won't hurt me, Clark. I won't let you. Let me help you. Let me make up for this."

Clark nodded, shuddering as he buried his head into Lex's shoulder.

"We can all help him," Susie suggested as she licked her lips, the women having followed Clark and Lex into the hallway.

"Get out," Lex replied tersely, feeling unexpectedly protective. A Clark willing to be taught was one thing; a Clark pawed by strangers against his will was another.

Madame Antoinette's best ladies took one look at the hatred in his eyes and Lily wisely turned away, tugging Susie with her. Everyone knew it was dangerous to cross a Luthor.

"Come on, Clark, can you make it upstairs?" Rising even as he spoke, Lex pulled Clark with him, helping him stumble up the stairs, across the landing, and into the huge master bedroom. Clark was in desperate straits by the time they reached the bed, his breathing harsh, his hips involuntarily thrusting, a sizeable erection pushing against the front of the black cords. Familiar with the burning, insatiable need caused by aphrodisiacs, Lex pushed Clark onto the bed, quickly undid the button on his slacks, opened the zipper, and tugged the slacks and underwear down, immediately burying his head in Clark's groin, swallowing the heavy shaft as deeply as he could. Clark needed an orgasm and needed it fast. A few seconds of mouthing and Clark was coming explosively down Lex's throat, a yell torn from his lips as the pressure was released.

Clark's lungs were visibly rising and falling from the force of his release, the muscles of his chest expanding and contracting. His eyes were shut, the tender curve of his lower lip vulnerable. "God Lex, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? It's my fault that you're drugged." Trust Clark to apologize for that stupid woman forcing Lex into exactly the position he would kill for, a hot needy Clark in his arms. Lex took off Clark's shoes and socks as he spoke, pulling the slacks and underwear all the way off.

"What are you doing?" Clark opened his eyes, staring in confusion at Lex.

"This isn't over, Clark."

"It's not?"

Dropping onto the bed by Clark, Lex propped his head on one hand, daring to stroke his fingers through Clark's thick dark hair with the other. "Clark, do you realize what happened?"

"She - um, she slipped me something."

"She slipped you an aphrodisiac, Clark. This may last hours."

"Hours? I can't - I can't be out of control for hours."

"You won't be, Clark. I can bring you off before it gets too bad. I'll stay with you and help you."

"But, um…"

"I've had sex with a man before, Clark. It's okay."

"Oh, you're…um…"

Clark would have asked his question more directly, but the fever was burning in his blood again, sweat dampening his forehead, his hips twisting restlessly on the bed. He could only moan as Lex took his penis in his hand, pumping with a steady rhythm until Clark arched his back and came with a cry, his eyes revealing both his pleasure and confusion.

"I like to experiment, Clark. I'm bisexual."

"Oh."

"Come on, let's get the rest of your clothes off." He pulled the maroon shirt over Clark's head, catching his breath in wonder. From the fit of his clothes, Clark obviously had a good body, but Lex hadn't quite expected one that would put a male swimsuit model to shame. His form was absolutely exquisite, lean and well muscled. His body hair was sparse, only covering his arms and calves, his groin hair thick and curly around a penis of impressive width and girth. "Why aren't you beating the women off with a stick?"

The evident awe in Lex's question made Clark blush. "I'm not like the guys on the football team," he muttered.

"You're better than the ones I've met," Lex said, unable to disguise his admiration. "I've never met anyone so honest and caring."

The blush spread even farther over Clark's cheeks before being eclipsed by the flush of sexual arousal. Lex used both hands and mouth this time, stroking, sucking, loving the feel of Clark's heavy length, the smell of his musky scent.

"She really gave you a strong dose." Almost too strong. It seemed odd for the woman to miscalculate so badly. Clark was walking the fine line between physical pleasure and pain, not a place that Lex would have expected a prostitute to force a virgin.

"I have a fast metabolism."

"Maybe it will burn off fast, then." Not too fast, he hoped. Though he hadn't experienced his own sexual release yet, Lex was enjoying this night, having Clark's delicious body at his mercy. Power was an aphrodisiac of its own for Lex Luthor. Still dressed with only his shoes kicked off, he pulled Clark into his arms, holding the temporarily quiescent body, feeling strong and wise.

"Lex, could you kiss me?"

Their faces were so close, he could see the shimmery clearness of Clark's blue eyes, like a freshwater lake. "Why?" Not that he minded kissing Clark; he was delighted for an excuse. The request was unexpected though, and Lex wanted to understand Clark's thought process.

"Because I'd like to pretend…that my first-time is with someone I love. Who loves me."

Lex ever so gently brushed his lips over Clark's. "I do love you Clark. My savior, my friend. You changed my future." Another kiss, more lingering, still only lips touching and moving together in harmony. Then his tongue teasing Clark's lips open, exploring the warm inside, the hardness of teeth, the soft flexibility of Clark's tongue, encouraging Clark to taste his mouth before separating their lips to gauge Clark's reaction.

"I like that, Lex." A sudden charming grin. Regardless of how frightening he might find being out of control, Clark was someone who met challenges head-on. "But you have too many clothes on." Rolling, Clark placed himself on top of Lex, before starting to unbutton the blue silk shirt.

Lex caught his hands. "You don't have to do this for me. We can just take care of you."

Clark was shaking his head 'no' before Lex stopped speaking. "If we're doing this, we're doing it right." He finished his task, pulling the shirt open wide to expose Lex's chest. "Can I?"

"Please," Lex answered, pleasant tremors starting through his body as Clark wonderingly stroked his chest, callused, capable fingers lingering over the tight buds of his nipples, feeling the rippling muscles of his abdomen. "Not quite what you pictured, is it?"

"Not quite. You're very handsome, Lex."

"Not as handsome as you."

The youth's touch was more hesitant as he opened Lex's slacks, undressing him the rest of the way. He gripped Lex's penis, fondling the stiff length, spreading the few drops of fluid around the head.

"You've done this before," Lex teased, purring in pleasure at Clark's touch. An embarrassed blush - or maybe the flush that signaled another surge of the drug within his system - crossed Clark's cheekbones. Drug flush, Lex decided, as Clark's penis leaped up, pointing straight at Lex. He coaxed Clark to lay on top of his body, cradling Clark's hips to his own, cocks rubbing together, lips kissing hungrily as they undulated to a mutual orgasm. Clark's hands convulsed on Lex's upper arms as he came, and Lex couldn't stop a wince at the momentary pain.

"Oh God, Lex, I'm sorry…I'm sorry." Clark demonstrated his sincerity by dropping kisses on Lex's arms, scattering along his chest to the other arm, licking at the place where marks would arise from the strength of his hands. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay, Clark. It's not your fault, it's mine," Lex reassured him, brushing his nose into Clark's thick black locks. Daringly, he said, "There's one thing we could do where you couldn't hurt me." Whether Clark was ready to be pushed that far, Lex wasn't sure. But he had the opportunity to fully enjoy Clark's lean body, and he was going to take it if he could. If Clark allowed it.

Confusion was Clark's first reaction, then understanding dawned on his face. "Oh. Okay. If that will work best."

"It will. Just let me get something first." Lex bounded out of the bed, trying not to display his greedy enthusiasm too obviously. A quick rummage through the medicine chest in the master bathroom, and he returned with lube. Clark was sprawled on the sheets, covers pushed off, his face buried in the pillow, his naked body fully exposed to Lex's hungry gaze.

"God, you're beautiful, Clark."

His voice thin with strain, Clark replied, "I don't think you should wait too long, Lex."

Lex obeyed the instruction, coating his penis well with the lube, introducing his oiled fingers into Clark's tight hole, stretching the muscles. The task was unexpectedly difficult; Clark was apparently strong everywhere.

"Just put it in, Lex. You can't hurt me."

"Hush, let me take care of you." Then Lex shoved himself in, his penis clenched hard by Clark's sphincter muscles, pulled in deeper and squeezed tightly. The pleasure was almost unbearable, Clark's flawless body under his own, whimpering little moans of encouragement coming from his voice as the muscles of Clark's firm ass flexed around Lex's cock, caressing it as Lex plunged in and out. He could feel Clark shaking with the force of his orgasm but hung onto his own control, keeping up the pounding beat until he rode Clark through one orgasm and into another joint explosion, a white-hot release of ecstasy more overwhelming and earth-shattering than the meteor shower that burned off his hair.

~~~~~~~~~

The room was dark and silent when Lex woke, disturbed by the touch shaking his shoulder. "Clark?" he asked muzzily.

"Lex." The hand disappeared and with a soft flick, the light next to the bed turned on. "It's almost dawn. I have to go, do the chores." Clark seemed calm, sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed in last night's clothes.

"You okay?" The sheets were positively damp, but Lex felt fantastic, his body exhausted with physical satiation. The night had lasted until Lex lost count of Clark's orgasms and almost passed out when the youth finally fell asleep, the drug burned from his system.

His eyes clear and direct, his smile gentle, Clark replied, "Yes, I'm fine." Leaning forward, he brushed his lips over Lex's. "Thank you for last night."

"I'm sorry - it wasn't the way your first time should have been."

"That's okay." With a rare irony, Clark added, "Most things in my life aren't. I appreciate what you tried to do for me, what you did do for me."

Humbled by Clark's forgiveness, Lex swallowed hard. 'You're welcome,' didn't seem the correct response. "Take care of yourself, Clark."

"I will. See you at the Smallville faire tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

A last smile and Clark walked out of the room. Lex lay in bed for a few moments, pondering the teen's goodness, imagining his own reaction if someone had dosed him with an illegal drug and taken advantage of him. 'Thank you for last night,' wouldn't have been the words that left his lips. But then, Clark was a very special person, with surprising reactions.

Rising from the bed, he slipped into black silk pajama bottoms, and put on the matching robe. Black was a good color for him that he wore frequently, accenting the whiteness of his skin and the baldness of his head. Lex had always refused to hide or be embarrassed about his early hair loss.

He padded downstairs, pausing at the door to the drawing room to look at the broken lock. He walked on, knowing that the shards of china cup would have been cleaned up, the drink glasses washed and put away, Lily and Susie escorted back to Metropolis, and the door would be replaced or repaired by mid-morning. His staff was paid exorbitant salaries to be efficient and invisible.

In a bare room at the back of the house was the Porsche, the car in which Lex had crashed into the bridge railing and gone into the river. He turned on the floodlights surrounding it, staring at the huge hole in glass, the ripped off roof. Last night proved that Clark was strong, incredibly strong. Even more revealing, Clark knew that fact.

Knew it and hid it.

Was the failure to participate in sports a deliberate attempt to hide his strength? Rather than too clumsy, would Clark be too good as an athlete? Abnormally good? Had the meteor shower done something even more significant to Clark's body when it burned off Lex's hair?

The millionaire pantomimed putting his hands into the hole in the windshield, using it to tear open the metal roof. It was the only theory his experts could suggest for his survival, but it seemed impossible that a 16-year old could demonstrate such strength, particularly underwater after having been knocked into the river.

A normal 16-year old, anyway. A normal 16-year old male who would have been embarrassed or revolted by last night, not thankful for a friend's help.

Lex stroked his chest, dropped the silk robe off his shoulders to catch on his elbows, fingering the bruises left on his arms by Clark's hands. As a vigorously athletic man, Lex knew his muscles were sleek, well developed and solid. But in Clark's grip, he could have been a frail kitten. Only Clark's desperate attempts at self-control under the influence of the aphrodisiac prevented Lex from being seriously harmed last night.

Whistling a happy tune, Lex padded back upstairs to shower and dress. He had only meant to give Clark a present, an exciting first sexual experience. Instead, Lex had received untold benefits from his generosity. The chance to introduce Clark to his sexuality, Clark's forgiveness, and even better…

A significant clue to solving the mystery of Clark Kent.

~ the end ~


End file.
